My Way (Alternative Ending)
by Bubbly88Tay
Summary: What if when the guns were a'blazing, there were two Intelligence detectives down with Pulpo? My take on how My Way could have gone down. Expect some angst and hurt/comfort. If you don't know who Leslie Shay and Gabriela Dawson are, that's fine, but they will be in this story because I needed a good set of paramedics. Rated T for a few words that little children should not say.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: Hello Chicago PD fandom. Not many of us yet, but I have very high hopes for this show. I do have a favorite character from this show already, and I am going to assume that you all should be able to guess which character it is before this relatively short story is over. **

**As for this story – I got this idea while watching last night's episode (My Way). What if when Pulpo's mistress slipped Pulpo the gun, there was another Intelligence officer down there when the weapons started blazing?**

**This is what my little muse came up with, and because my muse (we shall call her Bubbles) is not very nice to our favorite characters, expect there to be blood. **

**A quick warning – Bubble's and I are not in the medical profession. To be honest, Bubbles likes to be a lazy bum and a bully and I am only 16. Not much knowledge that I have pertained in that certain field. We also have no one who loves us enough to be our beta's. So all mistakes are... BUBBLES! I kid, they are mine, Bubbles just offers me ideas like bait. **

**Anyways, this lovely show, full of lovely people, does not belong to me. Maybe if I asked Wolf nicely, he might hand over a few characters. He has enough toys to play with. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chicago PD_

Despite her best efforts to remain calm, Erin Lindsay was quickly becoming stressed. She could understand where Voight was coming from, and why he had the right to know, but how he knew, and why he couldn't trust her to deal with Charlie on her own was frustrating.

She was about to shoot back a witty response when they heard the sounds that couldn't have been anything else but gunshots. Without a second glance at each other, Lindsay opened the door to Voight's office, allowing the detectives to rush out of the room and down the stairs to the Intelligence garage.

The Intelligence group rushed in, guns drawn. The coppery smell of blood was over powering as Erin glanced around at the bodies of some of Chicago's finest. Erin rushed out the open door and into Chicago's wintery streets, the cold hitting her with a vengeance.

Her eyes immediately landed on Antonio's lifeless body, the blood pooling around him. Voight must have seen him as well as he rushed to Antonio's side and placed pressure on the wound, calling for back up and an ambulance.

'_Officer's down!'_

Erin quickly glanced down the streets, looking for any signs of the missing convict or his family. Seeing nothing, she quickly turned to look at the rest of her team. Olinksy was mournfully checking the bodies of the other officers. Ruzek was halfway up the block, looking for anything that could help their investigation.

Sighing, Erin quickly rushed back to Antonio's side. Looking up at Voight's worried eyes; she could tell that it was bad. She bit her lip and looked back into the garage. The floor was definitely going to be stained an ugly brown color. The desk that sat in the corner behind the cage had blood splattered onto it.

Her detective skills began to kick in as she looked at the wall behind the desk, which was also covered in blood splatter. There was no body around the desk that the blood splatter could have belonged to. She walked quickly to look behind the desk and gasped.

"We have another officer down!" Erin shouted as she looked down at the red and pale mess in front of her.

She was lightly pushed aside as Olinsky rushed over to see who it was. Without another word, he bent down and placed his hands on the worse of the two wounds that were bleeding out of the victim's body. The wound sat right below his collarbone, and went in at a strange angle and had no exit wound. The second wound was located right below his badge that sat nestled on his hip.

Erin wiped the tears from her eyes as she bent down and placed another set of hands on the wound on his thigh. She listened to his breathing which rattled in his chest.

Erin grabbed his hand that sat limply at his side, then thought better of it, instead, beginning to play with his hair, stroking it lightly, while keeping a hand pressing down heavily into his thigh.

Olinksy looked to her with a sad look on his face. "It's bad."

"I figured." Erin tried to not sniffle as she heard sirens off in the distance. "Any idea what the damage is?"

Olinksy nodded grimly. He used a hand and checked the victims pulse, than went to place his hand over the man's mouth, feeling for any breath sounds. "I need another set of hands over here, his heart's beating, but I don't have any respirations!" Looking back to Lindsay with a hard look in his eyes he began to whisper. "The bullet ricocheted around in his chest. My best bet is he's bleeding internally, and quite possibly some lung damage. I need you to start rescue breathing; I will try and staunch the blood over there. You got that?"

Lindsay nodded her head slowly, the tears dribbling down her cheeks slowly.

"Erin. He needs you, so you need to stop being a blubbering mess and do what I said, or he will die." Olinksy knocked aside her hand, and recovered the wound with his left hand, the right staying locked onto the chest wound.

Lindsay got up quickly and looked over to Antonio, Voight, and Ruzek. Ruzek was busy talking to Antonio who still looked unconscious, while Voight looked over to Lindsay, his eyes screaming worry. The ambulance lights were shining off of the buildings across the street as the got closer. Lindsay quickly sat back down as she watched Gabriela Dawson run to her brother's side.

She ran her hand through Halstead's hair again then cupped his lax face in her hands. "You better wake up and you better be OK." Without another word, she pressed her lips onto Halstead's and breathed oxygen into his body. His chest rose, then fell than stopped moving.

Waiting five seconds, she leant down and breathed into her partner again. "Son of a bitch, just breathe damn it."

She heard the rattled breath come back out, and as expected his chest did not rise and fall again.

"There's an officer down over behind that desk, it's bad too." She heard Voight call out. Erin heard the footsteps of a paramedic start to head towards them quickly as she leaned down and gave Halstead another breath. Leslie Shay quickly rounded the corner of the desk and jumped to work.

"Alright, I need a run down. What's going on with our friend here?" Shay asked, as she pulled out some gauze and tape from her bag. She quickly taped down the gauze to the never ending flow of blood coming from Halsteads leg.

"He's not breathing." Erin gasped, as she leaned down to give him another breath.

Shay nodded. She pulled out an Ambo bag and a tube and gently shoved aside Erin. She placed the tube in Jay's throat, then quickly attached the Ambo bag. She looked from Lindsay who sat shakily, staring at her partner, to Olinsky. Who sat, holding some gauze down onto Jay's chest, trying to clot the blood.

"Detective Lindsay, I need you to keep pumping air into his lungs, just like you have been doing. Can you handle that?" Shay asked, handing the bag off to Erin. Erin nodded and began to feed her partner the oxygen as she moved to where Olinksy stood. "I need you to go get the back board from Dawson and tell her that he's a red, he is going to take top priority, then bring the back board here. Tell her we need backup."

Olinksy nodded and jumped up leaving the trio, allowing Shay to scoot over a little bit and examine the wound. "Alright detective's, let's check this sucker out." Shay carefully slid her hand under Jays back and searched for an exit wound. She let out a frustrated sigh as she couldn't find one. "Couldn't have made this simple could you?" She asked, looking into the unconscious face of the detective.

"He never can." Lindsay said quietly.

Olinksy came back with the backboard and Voight trailed him. "Good lord." Voight breathed out as he looked down at the bloody mess before him.

"Alright, Detective Voight and friends, we need to lift him up carefully and slide him onto the board, then we need to stabilize his head and neck with the rolled up towels you see in my bag." Shay grabbed the C-collar and quickly placed it around Jay's neck. Voight took one last glance at Dawson, Dawson, and Ruzek before bending down and listening to the Medic's instructions.

"Alright, on my three, one, two, three." Lindsay continued to pump as Jay was lifted up and placed onto the back board. "How's Dawson?" Shay asked Voight as she place the towels around Jays head and began to replace the gauze around Jay's leg.

"He's stabilizing and able to breathe on his own." Voight answered gruffly as Shay finished her packing with the leg. Shay nodded and grabbed a handle on the backboard. Turning to Lindsay, she spoke. "Keep pumping. On three we are lifting this board and carrying it to the stretcher by Dawson. Everybody got it?"

Olinksy and Voight nodded as Erin began to get to her feet. "Alright, on three, one, two, three." The board lifted slowly and carefully. It leveled out and the group began to shuffle towards the stretcher. Gabby looked up and over and nodded, her eyes red but professional.

Shay nodded back sympathetically then placed the injured detective ion the stretcher. "Alright. I need someone to drive us to the hospital, and another to stay with the Dawson's and help when Dawson asks you to." Voight nodded and immediately split off to go help with the Dawson's. Olinksy also split off and rushed to the front of the truck, quickly getting in.

Shay nodded and began to load the stretcher into the truck quickly. "Are you OK?" Shay asked, jumping into the truck and allowing Lindsay to as well.

Erin nodded numbly. "I'm losing my partner, what do you think?"

Shay nodded than yelled as she closed the doors. "Let's get going. He needed help yesterday!" She beat on the wall that the cabin of the bus was connected to and the truck jerked forward and the sirens turned on immediately.

Erin looked down at the pale face in front of her as Shay began to look over the leg wound which was quickly bleeding throughout more gauze. "Damn it, he's got an arterial bleed." Shay grabbed layers of gauze and packed it onto the leg, than wrapped the leg again.

She moved upwards and began to cut off his shirt. The whole right side of his chest was a large, dark, deep bruise. Erin, bit her lip again to keep from crying as Shay started to palpate. The monitor began to beep faster as Shay moved palpated closer to the heart.

"What the hell?" Shay breathed as she lifted her hands up and watched the heart monitor beep quicken still. "You damn well better not be going in to-" The monitor let out a shrill whine as Erin jumped and pressed air into Jay's lungs again.

"Damn it! He's going into V-fib, hurry up and get this bus to the hospital!" Shay cried out. She quickly began to do respirations on Jay's non beating heart.

She stopped briefly and considered shocking him, and decide to go with it. "OK buddy, I'm going to pump some adrenaline into you and if that doesn't work, shock your heart."

Erin watched as Shay began to set up an IV and pumped some adrenaline into him. Erin read his heart rate speeding up a little bit, but not enough for the machine to stop whining. Shay bit her lips as well as she ripped Jay's shirt apart and got the pads out and pressed them to Jay's chest. Erin pushed one last pump into Jay's lungs and let go.

Leslie brought the paddles to the pads and shouted out. "Clear! 250!" With a violent thud, Jay's body jumped then settled back down onto the stretcher as Shay and Erin glanced hopefully to the monitor.

No change. Erin pumped another breath into Jay's body as Shay started compressions as the paddles loaded. She reached and felt for a pulse, she shook her head grimly as Erin looked to her once again.

Shay reached for the paddles as Erin ran her fingers across Jay's cheeks lightly. She left a red trail, but she didn't care as she felt the tears blur her eye's. "Come on Jay. Wake up. You're going to be fine, all you have to do, is wake up."

Erin pushed another breath in as Shay leaned forwards with the paddles.

"Charging! 300! Clear!"

**_Chicago PD_**

**A/N 2: I think I am just going to leave it here… just like this…**

**Did you guy's guess who my favorite character was? Let me hear ya say it in a review... 'cause I love reviews!**

**If y'all love it, feel free to let me know by PM or review… if you don't? Blame Bubbles in some sort of review. We are addicted, and we are attention lovers!**

**Thanks for the read! And have a great night? Day? Whatever, have a great time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: Alright, I would like to start this off with a warm and hearty thank you to all of you who left me a review or a message or a follow or a favorite. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I love it when my mailbox is blown up, and you all blew it up! So thank you all SO much. I hope I replied to all of your reviews, if not, I will get to them soon. I promise.**

**As for my favorite character, I can see that this fandom is full of brains. Yes, it is Halstead, and yes, you all were correct! Woo hoo! Miniature celebration! *Throws confetti into the air.**

**Yes, I do believe I like this fandom VERY much.**

**As for the disclaimer – I guess Wolf didn't get my Christmas list, so it looks as if I do not even own a slice of anything with the words 'Chicago.'**

**Happy Readings!**

_CHICAGO PD_

Shay removed the paddles from his chest again, as Erin waited for the monitor to change.

Leslie cursed as Halsteads heart continued to not work correctly. "Come on." Shay yelled, starting the compressions on Jay's chest again. Erin watched the machine that showed the heartbeat with agony.

"Damn it Jay Halstead! You can't seriously be doing this!" Erin pressed another breath into Jays chest as Shay looked up at her, melancholy in her eyes.

Erin looked to her with a stony glare. "Do your damn job! Please! You only shocked him twice!"

"He hasn't breathed on his own for the duration that I have been with him. Add an arterial bleed and the injuries he has on the inside-"

"Don't you dare give up on him." Erin roared. " He deserves more than to just die like this because of someone's dumb ass mistake. He does his job, now you do yours!"

Without another word, Leslie grabbed the paddles and brought them to hover above Jays chest. "Charging! 350! Clear!"

Jays chest rose and fell again. The heart monitor stuttered for a moment, then it evened out. Erin reached for Jays hand, holding it tightly in her hands. "You son-of-a-bitch."

Leslie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked at the two detectives with an analytical stare. "Don't forget to keep pumping." Shay reminded.

Erin jumped as she realized that the one task she was given, she was failing. She pumped another breath as Olinsky's voice floated to the back. "Is he alive?"

Erin nodded, clearly distraught.

"Yea, we almost there?" Shay yelled as she leaned back, decidedly not touching anything in Jays perilous condition.

"Pulling in now." Olinksy's voice called back.

Nodding, Shay began to pack up what she could so the doctors could get him out of here and into the hospital with as much ease as possible.

The truck pulled to a stop and seconds later the door was pulled open as a doctor hopped in.

"What do we have here?"

"Thirty year old male. GSW's to the chest and leg. Arterial bleed in the leg, internal bleeding in his chest. Blood pressure is through the floor and pulse is way too fast. Lost him on the way here, shocked him three times." Leslie rambled as the doctor finished doing a quick check.

"Alright, lets roll."

The doctor took the ambo bag from Erin and started to pump air into Jay's lung. As the stretcher was unloaded Erin sat back and let the medical team do their job. Olinksy walked around to the back of the ambulance, and watched as Jay was pushed away and into the hospital, down a long corridor. He looked into the truck and spotted Erin sitting their with her face wet, hands covered in blood. He looks down at his own hands and saw the same sight.

"Lets go get washed up. How does that sound kid?"

"He has this charm about him that screams trustworthiness. You can't help but believe that he is a great guy," Erin took in a deep, shuttered breath. Standing up and looking at Olinksy with a look of terror on her face, she continued. "He's dying, and he sure as hell doesn't deserve it. What was he doing down there to begin with?"

Olinsky shrugged, then offered her his hand. She ignored it and jumped out of the truck. Without another glance back at the blood that had pooled on the floor of the ambulance, Erin walked into the hospital.

Olinksy sighed as he heard another siren growing closer. He stood back against the hospital wall with his hands in his pocket as a second ambulance pulled up. The doors opened immediately and Voight stepped out. A set of doctors rushed out to meet Antonio as Voight pulled Olinsky aside.

"How is he?" Olinsky asked.

"Showing signs of shock, collapsed lung but they have a chest tube in him already. He's breathing on his own, so he's got that going for him. How's Jay?"

Olinsky sighed. He wanted to run a hand over his face, but the drying blood on his hands prevented him.

"From what I heard, he's got an arterial bleed in his leg, and he's got some major damage in his chest. Almost lost him on the way here, but we got him back... I don't know Voight. Its bad. Really bad."

Voight nodded, his temper was slowly rising. "We need to find Pulpo. Son of a bitch is killing my team."

"I know a few people who would love to take a shot or two at him." Olinsky mumbled. "Its your call, we go and look for them, or we stay here and keep an eye out in case he comes finish the job."

Voight considered his options, than decided. "Nothing we can do here. Might as well get Lindsay and find him."

"Erin might not be an option. She's shocked. Might have to get Burgess and Atwater to help us out." Olinksy noted.

"Might as well. We're going to need all the help we can get." Voight sighed. "I'm going to see her, see what I can find out about our boys, and clean up. You might as well do the same."

Nodding Olinksy led the way into the ER bay. It was wild in there, as expected. Erin was no where in sight but Dawson and Shay were in a corner, hugging. Voight immediately headed towards them.

"Where's Erin?" Voight asked Shay.

"She's upstairs in a waiting room. They got Jay to surgery as fast as they could." Shay looked to Dawson, then back to Voight. "They're fairly certain Dawson is going to make it. They are getting him situated in a room upstairs. Hopes are high, as are percentages as long as some sort of infection doesn't set in."

Voight nodded. "Alright, can you guys keep me posted?"

Shay and Gabriela nodded. "We have our shift covered so shouldn't be a problem." Gabriela sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I'm going to find my brother. When he wakes up, do you want me to call you?"

Olinksy nodded gratefully. "That'd be great."

With a nod, Gabriela grabbed Shay and the two of them walked away. Voight's phone began to hum in his pocket and he pulled it out, allowing himself to spread dry crumbs of dried blood on it. "What do have Ruzek?"

Voight nodded then continued. "Alright, be there in twenty." Voight hung up and looked to Olinsky. "You good with cleaning up at the station?"

"What's he got?"

"Footage from the shooting."

"Let's go."

_CHICAGO PD_

**A/N 2: I am excited to get to the video. I don't know what happened, or even if they have a camera down there, but I think the whole idea is fascinating.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and Bubbles and I hope you will leave a 'hello' before you all leave!**

**Have a great… whatever time of day it is where you are!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1: I wrote this after watching the season finale of Supernatural. I won't tell any spoilers of what happened there, but let me make it clear, that I won't be able to wait all summer for the premiere. With that in mind, do I have any readers that are fans of Supernatural? I would love to just chat about it and anything else. I get lonely, and seeing how I have no friends, I would love to make a few with you.**

**I have worked seven days out of the last nine, and I am fairly certain there is something against that because I am a minor, but that meant more spare time for me to write for you guys. Right now, this story is my number one priority, and I will do my damndest to update pretty regularly. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own the gorgeousness that is this show. **

**Warning – Because I have worked so many hours, all I do lately is eat, sleep, and work, which means I don't know how last week's episode went down, but I will watch it tomorrow, and I will be writing soon after that. I promise. **

**Enjoy!**

_CHICAGO PD_

The pair marched into the cell like room in sync. Blood still coated their clothes, and caked their arms, but they didn't care. Jin and Ruzek looked up from the computer that they were planted in front of.

"Show us." Voight commanded, maneuvering himself to stand right behind Jin and Olinsky did the same with Ruzek. Taking a deep breath, Jin pressed a button and the black screen started to display the video.

On the screen, there were quite a few men; cops, criminal, and citizens combined. Dawson and Halstead stood on opposite sides of the room, watching the prisoner as his son hugged him, then his baby momma. Jin stopped the video as the two were pulling apart, and Ruzek leaned forward.

"See the little sliver of metal that Pulpo is putting in his pocket? That is what we are assuming is the weapon."

"Right, so he got her to bring him a weapon. What else do we got?" Voight asked, looking to Jin and then Ruzek, looking for answers.

Jin only shrugged as he clicked the mouse again, and the footage continued to roll on. The woman grabbed her son and pulled him back the same moment that Pulpo pulled apart from the officers. He grabbed one, and shot him. Making sure his back was to the wall, Pulpo used one dead cop as a shield and assessed his highest opponents and Pulpo knew of Halstead's aim and friendship with Antonio. Before Halstead knew what had hit him, he was being gunned down. He fell quick as the blood splattered against the wall and floor. Antonio quickly ran over to the fallen detective and dragged him behind the desk.

Pulpo shot down the last of the officers and began to run out of the building, as Antonio's head peeked up from behind the desk. They could barely see Halstead say something to Dawson. They assumed Dawson replied as he grabbed Halsteads hands and placed them over his wounds. Halstead nodded slightly as they could visibly see him gasping for breath and Antonio could as well, as he took one last look at his companion before running after the criminal. Jin looked away from the screen, visibly shaken as stared at his feet.

Jin clicked a button without looking on the keyboard and the camera angle changed as they watched Pulpo heard his family towards an awaiting car. Antonio began to shoot at the car as it pulled away. They watched as two shots were fired at Antonio from the sun roof. One bullet hit as Antonio jerked backwards and fell onto the street. Jin clicked a third time and they watched both camera angles, as well as a third as the car zoomed away. They were able to see Jay slip unconscious as his hands fell from his body and Antonio slowly slipped unconscious as well.

The group remained silent as Jin turned the video off. You could have heard a pin drop as Jin and Ruzek turned their chairs to the men behind them.

"Did we find where that car went?" Voight finally asked after the silence became suffocating.

"Lost them when they switched their cars out in a tunnel, CSU is sweeping it out now." Ruzek responded. "How do you want to do this?"

Voight looked at him. "This son of a bitch just shot and attempted to murder two of our own. How do you think we are going to handle this?" Voight nearly shouted. He took a deep breath, and continued without looking at anybody in particular. "Dawson should be waking up soon, and we will start from there and see what we figure put. Let me remind you that everyone is still unsure about Halstead. If he dies, and even if he doesn't, let me make something very dear, Pulpo will not make it back to jail. This investigation stays between us. You all hear me?"

A mixture of nods came from the men, and Voight continued to speak. "Olinsky and I are going to wash up, you two dig up what you can. I want everybody on their way to the hospital in twenty minutes."

Olinsky began to walk away as Adam began to dig into investigation files. Voight did the same, but stopped at the doorway. "Jin, Erin is going to want to see that footage, so make sure you bring it along."

Jin nodded and began to pack up his bag. Voight went to shower, and thirty minutes later, Voight and his team walked into the hospital.

The group walked towards the elevator, and the first nurse Voight found, he grabbed his arm and turned the man to look towards him. "What floor is the surgical waiting room on?"

Voight's reputation must have been known around the hospital as well, because the nurse gave him a dirty look and then mumbled. "It's on the third floor; try not to harass any of the doctors who are trying to save people's lives." With one last scowl towards the men behind Voight, the nurse walked away. Shaking it off, Voight pressed the button to the elevator and looked to Olinsky.

"I don't harass people that much do I?" Olinsky flashed Voight a slight, sarcastic smile. The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. A few people got out along with Leslie Shay. Shay saw the group and stopped just inside the door of the elevator. "I was just heading out to call you. Antonio woke up a few minutes ago."

The team sighed as a whole and stepped into the elevator.

"That's good. Alright, here's the plan. Olinsky, I want you to find Erin and see if she is alright. Don't tell her about the video yet. Ruzek and Jin, you two are going to go find out what you can about where Pulpo might have went." The elevator doors closed and Ruzek looked to Voight.

"I want to see Antonio." Voight considered the idea and then looked to the rookie. "Fine, but if you say a word that may mildly upset him, you are going back to the precinct. Speaking of, we need two more bodies. Somebody get Atwater and Burgess up here will you?" Jin's hands went up as Voight demanded someone get the extra bodies.

Ruzek nodded slightly, agreeing to the terms. The group remained silent until the doors opened and Jin and Olinksy split off, heading towards the waiting room. Shay scooted ahead of Voight and Ruzek, walking down a hallway opposite of the waiting room. They stopped outside a closed door and Shay rapped it twice, than opened the door, allowing the trio to walk in.

Ruzek stopped just at the edge of the bed, while Shay went to stand behind Gabby, who sat on the right side of the bed. Voight went to stand by the left.

"I thought he was awake?" Ruzek asked looking to Shay with a confused look on his face.

"I am." Antonio groaned from the bed. His eyes stayed shut as Gabby stood up.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find anything on Jay. Maybe grab some coffee and give you all some space." Gabby kissed her brothers forehead then walked to the door and pulled Shay out as well. The group left in the room stayed quiet until they heard the tiny click, signaling the door had closed.

"I don't know what happened Voight. One moment I was getting ready to have him out of my life permanently and the next moment, cops are dying all around me." Dawson closed his hands into a fist as he fought off a wave of anger.

"We have a running theory that the baby momma slipped him the gun." Ruzek spoke up. Voight let it slide but cast another warning glare his way.

Dawson rolled the new information around in his head and then looked at Voight with a melancholy look in his eyes. "How's Halstead?"

"I don't know."

"You've got to know something." Antonio pressed, looking to Ruzek.

"Let's make a deal, tell me about the conversation you had with him after he got shot." Voight suggested.

Dawson didn't have to think much to be able to remember the conversation. Halstead was a friend and a coworker, and that moment had proven to have been one of Halsteads bravest.

_"You need to go after him." Halstead gasped, his face scrunched in pain._

_"I can't man, you're bleeding out here." Dawson replied, listening to the gunshots stopping and the footsteps of the man he despised walking away._

_Dawson could see Halsteads breathing become more and more labored. "Hey man, hold on. You're going to be alright." Halstead nodded a slight nod, than slowly began moving his hands to his wounds. Dawson grabbed his hands and held them against the wounds, while Halstead gripped the wounds as tightly as his weakened state would allow them._

_"There is no nobler way to die, than for those you care about." Halstead smirked with a bloody smile. Dawson nodded, and stood up. "Hold on, I will be right back." Dawson gripped his shoulder tightly than ran away from the ailing man._

Antonio shook his head. "He told me to go, and I left him. Now is he dead?"

Voight nodded. "Not last the last time we knew, but it's been touch and go since the moment he was shot."

Antonio let the information sink in as his eyes began to droop. "What about Pulpo?"

Voight shook his head. "We'll find him."

Antonio looked at Voight with a determined glare. "You put a bullet through that assholes chest for me, and one through his brain for Halstead."

Voight nodded. "Won't be a problem, now you get some rest."

Antonio nodded and slipped back asleep, and Voight turned to Ruzek. "Looks like we don't have a choice on how to handle Pulpo now." Ruzek shrugged.

"No, we don't. Let's go check on Halstead." With that, Voight and Ruzek left the room and made their way down the hallway.

CHICAGO PD

**A/N 2: Did I lose any of you? Didn't get quite the amount of people telling me how horrible my story was for chapter two than I did for chapter one. Does that mean I am getting better?**

**Any who, Bubbles and I are exhausted. It's 2:30 in the morning, and I have to work tomorrow as well!**

**Leave me a note if you don't mind. If you would like me to beg, I most certainly will, I am most definitely an attention lover!**

**Love y'all!**

**~TayleR~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: Well, good thing for you all and bad thing for Halstead, I watched the retrieval of Pulpo and I watched the season finale. Those episodes gave me an idea where to head with this story and an idea for another based off the finale. Woo hoo! I won't start on that until I finish this story, so do not fear. **

**Here is a serious question for you all, during the episode before the finale, when they were invading the Russians drug operation, did anyone else's heart flitter in their chest watching Halstead practically slide across the room on his knee's? I found it awesome and was trying to replicate it myself. It's safe to say that my knees are now banged up but it was all fun. **

**Alright, I should probably get on with the story… wait, I forgot to thank all of you lovely people for reviewing and favoriting and following my story! The numbers for this story are fantastic compared to other things I have written! So thank you all! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer – I can't take ownership to the lovely show Chicago PD, but I will borrow its characters and perhaps return them in one piece. And obviously some of the events in this story are going to be a tad bit different than the episode, but I will definitely try to keep it as realistic as I can. **

**Enjoy!**

_Chicago PD_

Voight walked into the room, and his eyes landed immediately on Lindsay's rigid form that stood against the counter, waiting for news of her partner.

She was looking off into space when Voight approached her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

Erin jumped at the voice then looked up at Voight. "I haven't heard anything new on him yet. They nearly lost him again, but they're saying he is fighting with everything he's got."

Voight nodded. "Knowing Halstead, that doesn't surprise me one bit. Are you up to helping us look for Pulpo?"

Erin thought it over, than a determined look sheathed the unshed tears that sat in her eyes. "Yes."

Voight let loose a proud smile. "That's my girl." His smile exited his face as he got serious again. "We have a video of the shooting. Do you want to see it? Its graphic." He warned.

Erin gave him a look that was mixed with emotions, the most prominent being determination and sadness. "I can't be on the same playing ground with the rest of you if I don't. Who's going to stay here with Halstead?"

Voight thought it over in his head and looked to Jin. "How's the internet reception and such here?"

Jin shrugged. "Its not ideal, but I can definitely work with it."

"The moment you get something on the case or Jay, you call me. Do you understand?" Voight demanded.

"Loud and clear." Jin muttered, than began messing around on his computer. "Do you want to watch the video now?" Jin asked Erin.

Erin shrugged. "Why not."

Jin nodded and waved her over. Erin walked over and kept her eyes glued to the computer screen. Jin let the video play, and Voight himself cringing when the light pops of gunshots could be heard from the computer. Voight could see Erin's hands shaking violently as she watched it. Voight wasn't able to tell if it was from the shock of watching her partner dying or from the anger that pulsed through her.

Right before the video finished, Atwater and Burgess walked into the room, with an anxious looking Dawson family.

"Eva and Diego are fond of Halstead, and Antonio's asleep, so the kids wanted to wait for Halstead to come out. Is that all right?" Laura asked as she looked at the group of detectives in the room.

"Halstead would like that." Voight nodded and smiled warmly at the family. "We have to go, but you guys call me if you need anything." Voight gave Laura and the kids a hug and Erin tried to slip by unnoticed. Laura grabbed her arm and stopped her. Laura forced Erin to look at her. "Its all going to be ok."

Erin smiled a small smile. "I hope so." With a last hug, Erin walked out of the waiting room and followed the rest of her team downstairs.

Three hours, mounds of files, a Russian drug bust, and one flash banged semi truck later, Pulpo was found and placed in Voight's trunk to simmer for a bit. Erin was rushing around the office gathering a few of her and Halsteads belongings into a bag when she got a call from Voight.

"Hey." She breathed into her phone as she zipped her bag up and looked to Halsteads desk.

"Have you heard anything on Halstead yet?" The rough voice asked from the other end of the line.

Erin swallowed her tears and looked mournfully to Halsteads desk. She pursed her lips and gripped the edge of her desk tightly. "Um, no. Not yet."

She heard Voight sigh. "He's going to be fine."

"Can you meet me here?" Erin asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm on my way there right now actually." Voight sighed none too happily. Erin eyebrows rose in suprise as she cleared her throat.

"Already? What about Pulpo?"

"Antonio called me from the hospital, and I had a change of heart. Death is too easy a punishment." Erin nodded her head in agreement, and waited patiently for Voight to continue. "I will be up in twenty minutes top. We can head over to the hospital together."

"Yea, thanks. And Voight?" Erin huffed, falling into her chair.

"What?" Voight asked.

"You're doing the right thing. Dawson will appreciate it." Erin hung up quickly, before she started to choke up. She pulled open her top left desk drawer, and rummaged around. She pulled out a picture after a few moments and clasped a hand over her smiling mouth. The picture was taken right after Halstead had been partnered up with her. They had taken an instant liking to each other, and that hadn't happened very often with Lindsay.

The picture showed them wrestling with each other in the snow, you could barely make out their faces despite the significant lack of clothing for the weather, but you could definitely see their smiles. Halstead had let her win that one and she was sure of it. She couldn't remember why they had been wrestling in the first place, but it hadn't mattered.

The smile slowly melted off her face as she laid the photo on top of the bag she had been packing for Halstead. She folded her arms together and laid back in the chair and placed her feet on her desk. She stared up at the ceiling and started to laugh at the differences between the ceiling above her desk, and the ceiling above Halsteads.

Her ceiling, for whatever reason, was covered in dried up, white, paper spitballs that she had the tendency to shoot when no one was looking. Halsteads was the same way, except she had made his spitballs different colors. It was safe to assume that he was not to pleased about it when he found out.

She closed her eyes and what felt like moments later, she felt a strong, rough, hand grip her shoulder gently. "Erin?"

"Voight?" She mumbled, her mouth dry. "How long have I been asleep?"

Voight frowned. "A few hours. I came up and you were snoring. I couldn't stand to wake you up."

Erin jumped out of her chair, leaving it spinning in her absence. "What? How could you? You knew I needed to be at the hospital for Halstead!" Erin yelled.

"I just got a call about Halstead from Jin. The doctor refuses to speak to anyone but his next of kin." Voight warned her to calm down with a soothing glare that he had learned to master over the years with her. Erin let out a breath and looked to Voight anxiously.

"Who is it?"

"You. You're his next of kin."

_Chicago PD_

**A/N 2: From the time I wrote the first author's note, and the time I am writing this, I learned some horrible news. I don't know how many of you are familiar with Multiple Sclerosis, but my dad was diagnosed with an advanced stage of it and they are saying he only has a few years to live. **

**I know, a few years is a long time, but I would like to remind you that if he dies within the next three years, he might not live to see my graduation or walk me down the aisle. when I get married. **

**I don't mean to be an attention hog but I needed to get that off my chest because I am scared - terrified of losing my daddy. **

**I'm not asking for your prayers, or asking you to keep him in your thoughts, but I do ask that you give someone you love a hug for me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 1: Hi all. I figured I should update again. I want to be very clear when I say this, but when I say I have some of the best audiences in all of Fanfiction, I mean it. The support and the well wishes and the cyber hugs, and the private messages I received about my dad have been empowering. Life is going to be very difficult, but you all make it that much better. Thank you all so much!**

**I was trying to get the creative juices flowing, and I ended up with a one shot that involves a death in the team. It's a tear jerker, and if any of you are in a real depressed mood, and just need a reason to cry, keep your eye out for a one shot named 'Something Death Touches.' That will be up within the next few hours.**

**I'm not going to waste much time with the authors note, instead I am going to just get to what you all are waiting for.**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own anybody on the CPD cast, but I am going to borrow them until summer ends.**

**WARNING - This story is short of a few things, and a beta is one of them. If you feel there is a critical error that needs to be fixed immediately, don't be shy to tell me.**

**Adios PD amigos!**

**_CHICAGO PD_**

Erin couldn't remember much of what happened on the drive to the hospital. She knew that Voight spent more time watching her than he did the road. His hand stayed on her leg reassuringly, but what his body expressions weren't saying, his facial expressions were screaming.

Voight knew that when the doctor only wanted to talk to the next of kin it wasn't good. In his experience, it typically ended up with someone dead or terminally injured.

Voight would be the first to say that he and Halstead didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but Voight couldn't deny one thing. Halstead was a damn good detective. He shot straight, and despite his brash attitude, he thought things through. He might have been a little too compassionate in some situations, but Voight himself was guilty of that, so what room did he have to judge?

And furthermore, what the man had done for his surrogate daughter? Voight hadn't seen Erin very in a long time, but when she was with Halstead, she was a new person. Her smile would shine brighter, and her laughter would carry. Her sarcasm was more for fun than a wall anymore, and for that, Voight was grateful.

No, Voight did not want Halstead to die.

Voight pulled into the hospital parking lot and placed the vehicle into park in the closest parking spot to the entrance that he could find. Voight quickly reached out and grabbed Erin's arm when she began to bolt. "Erin?"

Lindsay looked to Voight with an expression that screamed violence. "I don't have time to deal with you."

"If he wakes up-"

"He will and do you want to know why? Because he doesn't have a choice." Erin whispered, her scowl deepening. Voight regretted the slip of his tongue, and internally face paled himself.

"All I am trying to say is that it's wrong of me to try and keep you from him. Can you just keep that in mind?" Voight let go and got out of the vehicle himself. The pair sped their way into the hospital and further on into the elevators. Erin seemed to be rolling Voight's words around in her brain as she stared distractedly at the elevators door.

Voight was able to see the distress rolling off her in waves. It was the little things telling him rather than the fact that he had spent years with her. Her hands shook by her sides, and her hair was rough looking, like she had run her hands through it more than a few times. The tell tales signs of anyone having a full scale breakdown.

Voight was never able to take credit for being sympathetic. He was never able to calm a screaming child or soothe a newly made widow. It just wasn't who he was. But when the elevator doors opened and Erin flew out and down the hall, Voight wanted nothing more than to reach out and help her.

Voight followed her down the hall, and before they reached the waiting room, Voight could hear the sounds of Ruzek arguing with what could have only been the doctor.

"We're cops! Why can't you just tell us? This is part of a murder investigation of other cops." Ruzek was being restrained by Olinsky who was also shooting the doctor a dirty glare.

Erin stopped at the entrance to the room, and Voight stopped beside her. Clearing her throat loudly, Erin made her presence known.

The doctor looked over in relief. "Are you Erin Lindsay?"

"The one and only." Erin responded curtly. She walked towards the doctor, ignoring all the eyes that fell upon her.

The doctor reached out a hand, but let it fall quickly when Erin let it awkwardly hang in the air. "Were you the doctor who operated on my partner?"

"Detective Halstead? Yes. He was brought in with serious injuries. The gunshot to his leg broke his femur, shattered it really. We did our best but he's going to need another surgery, if not two-"

"Will he be able to use it again?" Ruzek asked from behind Lindsay.

The doctor weighed whether or not to answer the question, but answered it reluctantly. "I believe it's going to take a few months of therapy, but yes, I think he will regain full capabilities of his leg, after the insertion of pins and the such. Although, that wasn't the extent of the injuries that the bullet in his leg caused. The bullet also imbedded itself through the femoral artery, causing a serious lack of blood. We did fix that to the best of our abilities, and after a few weeks of no strenuous activity, it should be all healed." The room full of people seemed to let out a collective sigh, as if a broken leg was the worst of his concerns. Some people even began to smile.

But those were the people that hadn't been at the scene of the crime. Those weren't the people that had to pump breaths into Halstead's unresponsive lungs. They weren't the people that had to stop the blood from pouring out of the holes that a person should never have in their bodies.

The room slowly died down as more and more people seemed to notice that the people that mattered most to Halstead weren't celebrating in their own ways. Erin and the doctor stared at each other, one out of cowardice the other with eyes of steel, begging for answers.

"The bullet to his chest was and will be harder to fix." The room was suddenly silent again as the doctor continued. "Detective Halstead was shot right beneath the collarbone. It bounced it's way between his ribs and sliced his left lung which led to its collapse. The bullet bounced back to the center of his chest and finally rested up against his heart."

Erin's hand flew up against her mouth as she tried to calm herself down. "Is it all fixed? Is he all right?"

The doctor sighed. "I don't think we should be discussing this all out here? Would you-"

"Tell me!" Erin's shout brought everyone, in the room and not, to stare at Erin or the doctor.

The doctor sighed and continued on again. "The bullet is still lodged next to heart and we will not be able to go back in and remove it until we can get him stabilized. Not only has he lost a lot

of blood, but at some point he began to show signs of fever. Right now, he is up to 102. At this point, he is not out of the woods."

"When can I see him?" Erin asked bringing her hand down and replacing it in her pocket.

"Immediately."

**_Chicago PD_**

**A/N 2: OK, at some point in this chapter, there is a VERY vague movie reference. If you can figure out? Then I think I owe you something. Maybe a new chapter?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here's to hoping I can get the next chapter up real**

**AKA - So how do y'all like the new name? Bubbles definitely had a part in it, and my passion had a say in it as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1: New chapter! HOORAH! I can't believe I keep forgetting to tell you all this, but I am not a doctor in the medical profession. I am just a teenager, who will graduate later on this summer, with the only knowledge I have of the profession being the show House. (Do you see where I am coming from? Haha!)**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own any of the characters that are affiliated with Chicago PD, Fire, or even anything affiliated with Dick… but I am a fairly good thief, so I am going to steal them for a while, but shhh! Don't tell NBC.**

**WARNING – No beta's have been used in the making of this story. If you guys have any suggestion than great! I would love to hear them, and if you guys want to be my beta's, than sure! I don't see why not! **

**ENJOY!**

**_CHICAGO PD_**

The doctor may have described what was happening and what had happened on the inside of Halsteads body, but he gave her no warning whatsoever about what he would look like on the outside. She walked into the small room in the ICU that barely fit Halsteads bed, much less the monitors monitoring him or the chairs she and Voight were expected to sit in while they waited for him to wake up. Erin was trying her hardest not to really look at the stricken man until she was seated, but what she caught between glimpses was terrifying.

The pair sat down in there chairs on opposite sides of the beds, and both stared at each other, Voight offering looks of support and Lindsay displaying looks of grief. Finally, as if in sync, the pair turned to look at Halstead.

His leg was wrapped in layers of gauze, blood slowly leaking its way through the bandages. It was propped up by layer after layer of pillows. He wasn't wearing the regular hospital nightie, rather a pair of pants with no shirt. The pant sleeve on his broken leg was ripped so that his leg would fit through better. Right below his collarbone, his chest was raised considerably, making it that much easier to see the layers of bandages on his chest. His arms laid at his sides, filled to the cuff with wires. Wires were all over him really, coming out of the bandages on his chest and out of his arms. She finally looked to Halsteads slack face.

His head was laying so that if he were to open his eyes, he would be looking right at the ceiling. His mouth was covered by an apparatus that led to the tube that was filling his lungs with air. The respirator made a noise every few moments as it pushed air into the tubes. Halstead was ghostly pale despite the blood that the doctors had given him.

Erin bit her lip as she folded her legs in her chair and sat back, waiting for anything to happen.

Voight felt like he needed to pace, but from previous experience he knew it would only cause him and Erin anxiety. So the pair sat quietly, the only sounds coming from the respirator and the heart monitor that would beep irregularly every so often.

It was at least an hour later when the doctor walked back into the hospital room with a rolling stool and a clipboard.

Erin cleared her throat than spoke to the small, balding man. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The doctor seemed to want to smile reassuringly, but quickly regained his composure as he remembered their first confrontation out in the waiting room. He rolled his chair to the end of Halsteads bed and sat in it after locking the wheels. It was only then that he spoke.

"It was recently brought to my attention that Detective Halstead spent a duration of time without any oxygen flow to his brain and lungs?" The doctor asked, looking first to Erin than to Voight. Voight shook himself out of his stupor as he stared critically at the doctor.

Erin nodded. "At best five minutes. I found him fairly quickly. Why do you ask?" The doctor looked back to Erin at this new information than quickly looked down to his clipboard, scribbling something down quickly. "Why?" Erin demanded once again as she rose, her arms crossed across her chest as she captured the wiry man's attention.

The doctor let loose a reluctant sigh as he looked up to Erin again. "I'm afraid there might be a strong possibility of brain damage being involved. Some of his symptoms didn't quite fit before, but I think this puts the majority of the pieces together."

"Wait, brain damage? He was shot in the chest and the leg. Nowhere near the head!" Erin challenged as she stepped closer to the doctor. Voight looked ready to get in the middle of things as he gave Lindsay a glare than looked back to the doctor.

"I sense there is more for us to know about?" Voight pressured the doctor as he ignored Erin's glare at the doctor.

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid that's not all. I am fairly certain that he has fallen into a coma. I need some tests done, but I am certain it would be the brain damage that would be the cause of it. This drops his chances of making it through the night to about a two percent chance." Erin's anger quickly became a stunned silence as she dropped back into her chair. She began to think about memories she had with Halstead and all the missed chances she would always regret if Halstead never woke up.

Voight suddenly became lost in his thoughts as well as he jumped out of his chair and rushed out into the hall, past the nurses station and continued on until he reached the room he was looking for. He considered knocking but decided against it as he snuck his way into the room, closing the door behind him.

****Chicago PD****

"Detective Lindsay?" The doctor had given her a chance to soak in the information, and decided now was the time to go for the finale. After a moment of silence, the doctor tried again. "Ms. Lindsay?"

This time Erin looked away from the particularly interesting tile on the ground that she had set her gaze upon and looked to the doctor. "What?"

"I believe it should be brought to your attention that Detective Halstead does not have a DNR on record, and I believe at this point, it would be in his best interest to have one." The doctor said all of this, looking Erin in the eyes, the way parents stress to their children every living moment since they were born.

Erin looked to the doctor, tears brimming along her red rimmed eyes. "DNR? As in 'Do Not Resuscitate?'" Erin's sentence was croaked, like she hadn't spoken in years.

The doctor felt shrugging was unsympathetic in this position, but found himself not able to think of any other way to show that he was serious. The man who sat across from him was a hero. The man never gave up when the going got tough, and he was always able to make his own decisions, and now, the same hero, needed someone else to make the most important decision of his life.

Erin shook her head. "No, I can't-"

"Look, Erin, you are a reasonable person, but you need to think of it this way. If he crashes again, we will need to do compressions and then we will need to shock him again. Both of those could shove the bullet up into his heart, which could kill him instantly. Either way, he's on the losing side here. I'm going to give you time to think about it." With that, the doctor walked out, leaving the chair behind.

Erin looked to her partner and shook her head, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"How dare you do this to me."

**_CHICAGO PD_**

**A/N 2: I'm not too fond of this chapter, but I figured all of us wanted to see Halstead again, and see how it was. Can any of you guess you Voight went to visit. I am going to assume so, because you all are a smart bunch. **

**Hope you enjoyed! And I shall see y'all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey!... Before you all throw stuff at me because I fell off the radar, I come bearing gifts… A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I'm just going to let you all get to reading. All I can say is I don't own them, despite the fact that I want to!**

**Onwards!**

**CHICAGO PD**

"Where's Gabriela?" Voight asked as he walked into the dimmed hospital room. Antonio's eye looked upwards from the tablet that lay in his lap that he had been reading from moments ago. He motioned to the crummy puke green chair that sat beside him. Another similar chair sat on the other side of the bed, but the patches that were missing from the fabric made it that less appealing. Voight shrugged as he continued to stand in front of Antonio's bed.

"Matt Casey came by about an hour ago and picked her up." Antonio sighed, lying the tablet down on the empty beside him. He straightened up a little bit as Voight finally decided to sit down uncomfortable rock hard, cushioned chair.

"How is he doing?" Voight asked, honestly curious. Despite the fact that Matthew Casey will most likely always hold against him, Voight had come to accept the fact that he was in the wrong. After seeing Casey's pure determination to find the man who had killed his fiancée, going as far as to almost getting himself killed, Voight had come to respect the fire fighter.

"After the head injury, it was touch and go for a little while. He's better now, even going to ask Gabby to marry him." Antonio brightened up around the breathing apparatus connected to his nose. Voight glanced uneasily at the tube sticking out Antonio's chest. Antonio caught the gaze and shrugged carefully. "Doc says if I continue on the path I'm on, it'll be out by noon tomorrow."

"That's good, for both you and for Casey and Gabby, I'm happy for them. They deserve it." The pair stayed quiet for a few awkward moments, Antonio playing with his thumb and the scratchy yet comfortable hospital blanket. Voight stared at the floor, thinking deeply about his previous conversation with Jay's doctor.

Antonio inhaled as deep as was comfortable, than spoke. "So, we're just going ignore the giant elephant in the room? Or are you actually going to tell me what's going on?"" He carefully crossed his arms across his chest and gathered Voight's attention.

"How're you feeling?" Voight asked as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on Antonio's bed. He wore a pair of black Adidas. Not too expensive, but not exactly cheap either. The shoes were good for running though, and god knows they did enough of that.

"Like I've been shot, now answer the question." Antonio demanded in a croak.

"You didn't ask a question." Voight answered, looking to his shoes and picking at the loose threads in his chair.

Jay paled as a sudden thought came to his head. "Is Jay dead?" He eased himself farther up onto his bed and into his sea of pillows.

Voight exhaled deeply as he shrugged, running a hand up and down his face slowly, letting it rest over his eyes. "Not quite."

"What the hell do you mean by 'not quite?' How can somebody be not quite dead?" Antonio demanded again. Voight suddenly stood back up and paced as he let his hands fall to his pockets, where he fiddled with whatever filled the stuffed holes.

"I'm saying that he isn't dead, but he probably wishes he could be." Voight spewed, anger from the day's events finally showing through in his tone.

"What's going on?" Antonio asked with a hint of fear in his croaky voice.

"Where should I begin? Maybe I should begin with the fact that he can't breathe on his own despite the doctor's best efforts to get him to. Maybe I should mention the fact that his leg is shattered and still requires another surgery. Perhaps I should mention the fact that there is bullet the doctors still haven't removed from directly beside his heart. But wait, I saved the kicker for last. The kid fell into a freaking coma with the chance of brain damage practically inevitable." Voight took in a shaky breath than continued on, much quieter. "What I'm saying is that he isn't dead, but he sure as hell looks like it."

Antonio pursed his lips, than looked out the window and towards the snowy white rooftop of the building that stood across the road from the hospital. Instead of watching Voight as he attempted to compose himself again, Antonio again found himself picking at his blanket. As that became less appealing, he began to pick at the IV in his hand. Antonio wanted to scream, Halstead was a man who didn't deserve to die, but here he was, dying. Instead of screaming, Antonio spoke three words.

"It's not fair."

Voight stopped pacing and looked to the distraught man. After a moment he settled back into the chair beside Antonio's bed and spoke slowly. "It never is."

The pair once again sat in silence, until a barely audible rap was heard against the door. The men watched the door open slowly, than all at once as Erin scurried in, closed the door behind her, and settled into the unoccupied chair on the other side of Antonio's bed. She reached forward and laid a hand atop Antonio's. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner." She croaked.

Her eyes were rimmed with red, and her face had tear streaks leading down her chin. Voight looked to her critically than cleared his throat. "Sorry I left like that; I had to get some air. Did the doctor have anything else to say?"

Erin looked to Antonio, who looked at her as curiously, if not just a little sleepier. Erin cleared her throat slightly and nodded her head. She relayed the information the doctor had told her, and then waited for the reactions from Antonio and Voight.

Antonio sighed, than ran a hand down his own face. "God, this sucks."

Erin leaned back and forced a chuckle. "That it does. That it freaking does."

Voight nodded as he leaned forward. "Now we wait I suppose?"

"Now we wait."

**CHICAGO PD**

**A/N 2: So, I'm back, and hopefully permanently. We had a scare within the family, and then I did some fairly stupid stuff. Pair that with the fact that I have to go work at Disney World everyday… there has just been no room for writing. Either that or no internet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and hopefully we are almost done. I have an ending to a chapter that is going to scare all of you out of your pants (if you're wearing them) but it's going to crack me up. Haha. That's the only hint you're getting. **

**Until next time!**

**-Bubbles and Tayler!**


End file.
